Hogwarts Reunion
by babedarlingpotter
Summary: AU Story. Harry was an outcast. His peers can't see past his outrageous clothing and unique hair. So when the Yule Ball comes, who shall he take? Song-fic. No magic.


Harry Potter was a normal boy, with normal issues, normal hopes and normal dreams. Too bad nobody else can see that. His peers could not see through his baggy clothes and outrageous hairstyles. He only had a few friends, being an outcast hindered him from having any friends, but the friends that he has now was all that he wanted. He knew that they are his true friends for they saw past the clothes and hair and accepted him as he is - odd clothes and all.

During his fourth year in Hogwarts Boarding School, they hosted a foreign exchange student conference, and as always, their headmaster had to show off. He announced, one night, that there will be a ball for fourth years and up, much to the annoyance of some males and the delight of most of the females.

Harry was not a social person, this much you can tell by how he looked so closed off, even with his friends. Hearing about the ball was like learning that he'll only live for one more month. It was that horrifying. Who should he ask? He was a nobody. No one will like to go with him. And he can't exactly not go, Dumbledore specified that all students fourth year and up _must _go.

He could ask one of his friends, but Hermione would like to go with Ron, she did fancy him after all. Neville will probably ask Ginny, he'll be too nervous to ask anybody else outside of their little group and since Hermione is clearly going with Ron…that only leaved Ginny. So Harry will have to go stag. Harry sighed at his predicament and rested his face on the cold glass of the window. This is how Hermione found him hours later.

"Hey Harry, why the long face?" she asked as she seated herself next to Harry, her back leaning on the wall.

"Stupid ball…nobody to ask…planning to kill Dumbledore…what else is new?" Harry replied and not once did his face leaved its position.

"Please tell me you're not serious."

"You're right…" Hermione relaxed, that is, until Harry continued. "Sirius is my godfather, I'm Harry, Harry Potter. Nice to meet you."

"Oh, you're so funny you crack me up. Harry please, tell me you are not planning to kill Dumbledore."

"Okay. I'm not planning to kill Dumbledore." He repeated in a robot like trance.

"Harry!"

"Fine, fine. I won't okay? I was just joking…as if I'll ever kill anyone; it's not in my plans to go to prison in the near future."

"Whatever Harry. So what's with your ball problem?"

"No one to ask." He stated.

Hermione's brow furrowed, she was clearly confused, "Err, why?"

Harry unglued his face from the window and faced Hermione fully. Boy, is she going to get an earful. "Are you blind Hermione? I'm an outcast. No one in this school likes me enough to commit social suicide! And I don't like dancing…"

"Well…you could ask me or Ginny…" she tried; she really wanted Harry to come out of his brood. Maybe if he someone says yes to him, he'll be a little bit happier. And he won't be Mr. Gloom and Doom all the time.

"Don't be stupid Hermione," Harry snapped, but as he looked at Hermione's hurt face, he quickly backpedalled. "I'm not saying that you're not good enough for me, but don't you think Ron should have the privilege to ask you to the ball? You're more like a sister to me anyway."

Hermione shook her head, did she hear right or are her hears deceiving her? Did Harry just say she was like a sister to him? "Do you really mean that Harry?" she asked quietly. At his nod, she launched herself at him, making him fall off the chair and unto the floor. Harry laughed at their predicament, as in a real full on laughter. Hermione was glad that he's smiling again, even if she was part of his amusement. When the laughter subsided, she inquired, "But what about Ginny? Why won't you ask her?"

"Neville will probably ask her I suppose…" he said uncertainly.

"How can you be so sure about that?" Hermione elbowed him, making him flinch involuntarily.

"I just do, ok?"

"Fine, whatever you say. But please follow my advice, ask someone to the ball. She doesn't have to be Ginny; it can be whomever you choose. Just have fun this Christmas Harry, I would really appreciate it if I could spend my Christmas with my brother." And with that said, Hermione left Harry alone with his thoughts.

The next few days passed like a blur to Harry. He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts on which girl he was going to take that it came a surprise for him when it was the Christmas holidays already, school had finished. He was in two thoughts, he could ask Romilda Vane, who was a year younger than him, and she had been glancing up at him every meal time ever since Dumbledore announced the ball. His other choice was Cho Chang; she was a year older than him and is very pretty.

"Harry? Harry...Harry!" Ron all but shouted at his best friend. He had been staring at his eggs and bacon, which had already gone cold five minutes ago.

Harry shook himself from his thoughts and looked up at his red headed friend. Had he missed something? "Did you say something Ron? I was a bit…preoccupied."

"Yeah, sure looked like it. Are you eating those or not? 'Coz if you aren't they sure are a waste of good food."

"No! Keep your mitts off of my breakfast, Ron. There's plenty more on the table." Ron huffed and grabbed some toast from the rack, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like, "…greedy…food…cold…minutes…mmm, toast…"

"So Harry, what were you thinking about just then?" Neville asked after swallowing his mouthful.

Harry shot him a questioning look before realization dawned on him. "Oh, err, jus-just thinking about who I'll ask for the ball."

"Who were you thinking about then?" Neville prodded; obviously curious on whom his secluded friend is going to ask.

"W-well, it- it's…she's…she is, erm…bloody hell!" Harry groaned, how can he be this nervous?

"Okay, calm down mate. Didn't mean to put you on the spot, but whoever this 'she' is, you better ask her soon. The ball's only a few days away. Better ask her before she's snagged." Harry nodded absently and looked back down to stare at his plate, completely missing the looks from Ginny.

Finishing his breakfast, Harry quickly left the hall, leaving three stunned friends behind. Harry ran up the staircase, through a secret passageway, up some more staircases and around a corner. Oomph! Harry suddenly found himself on the floor with a girl with long black hair and pale skin. Just the person he was hoping to find.

"Sorry, didn't mean to hurt you. Are you alright?" Harry offered his hand to the girl, hoping beyond hope that she wasn't angry at him. This is not how he planned on asking her.

"I'm fine, no harm done." Cho assured Harry. His eyes roamed her body for any signs of injury, making her blush at the process, good thing she was already blushing after the fall. Cho didn't make a show of moving for it looked like Harry was struggling with himself over something. Maybe he's going to ask her to the ball? Carefully schooling her features so that her glee wasn't obvious, she asked, "How about you Harry? Are you alright?"

"M'fine." He replied absently.

Cho just nodded, waiting patiently for him to speak again. Suddenly, Cho's friends hurried over to her, completely ignoring Harry as they all talked at the same time. Cho raised her hand, stopping the flow of conversation from her friends. "Marietta…Padma…Lisa…" she greeted unenthusiastically, she was craning her neck for a sign of Harry. Seeing no sign of him, she turned back to her friends, disappointment showing from her eyes. She had really hoped to go to the ball with Harry. Plastering a fake smile, she asked, "What's with you guys?"

Marietta squealed, Padma clapped her hands together and Lisa jumped up and down. "You'd never believe it Cho!" They screamed together.

"Believe what?" this earned her another round of girlish screams.

"Cedric Diggory just approached us a few minutes ago – "Lisa started but was interrupted by Marietta.

"He was looking for you!" Lisa shot her a glare but it was short lived, she was jumping up ad down again.

"I bet he was going to ask you for the ball!" Padma said, clutching Cho's hand and spinning her around. "I bet he is. Oh, can you just imagine it? Spending the whole night with hunky Cedric, staring into his eyes, dancing with him till your feet's sore."

"Shut up Padma." Marietta scolded, "You've got to wear that new dress your mum has sent you Cho, you look absolutely divine in it! Cedric will be head over heels for you!"

"Ooh yes!" agreed Lisa and Padma.

Cho was shocked, what is going on? "Wait a minute, Cedric hasn't asked me yet so why are we planning my attire for the ball?"

"He's as good as well asked you by approaching us. We're your friends. He knows that, it's very clear that he was looking for you Cho." Cho nodded absently.

Padma noticed her defeated expression and asked, "What's wrong Cho? You should be all happy and giddy and well, ecstatic. Not depressed."

Cho sighed she's not very good at masking her feelings, she'll have to tell the truth sooner or later. There's no better time than the present…

"What would you say if I tell you that I don't want Cedric to ask me to the ball?"

"You're joking." Padma and Lisa cried. Cho just stared at them, still waiting for an answer.

"Omigosh, you're not on about that freak are you?" Marietta asked, disbelief showing on her face. "Please tell me, do you like Harry Potter?"

"Harry Potter?" Lisa repeated at the same time as Padma said, "Not him Cho! Can't you see his atrocious clothing?"

"I don't care about his clothes. He's very kind and funny at times, if only you'd give him a chance – "

"Stop there Cho, you don't know what you're talking about." Marietta warned, "He's a criminal in the making, I can feel it. He doesn't deserve you; you're too pretty for him. Cedric, on the other hand, is quite handsome. He deserves your beauty." Lisa and Padma nodded fervently, hoping that their friend will see meaning.

Cho, upon seeing the eager looks on her friends, just sighed in defeat. Cho picked up her bag whilst saying, "Fine, Ill go with Cedric…" which earned her more screams and hugs. She never thought about Harry ever again.

Five very eventful years later found all the third years and up of the year 1994 with a letter of invitation from their old headmaster. It said:

_To all it may concern,_

_I, Albus Dumbledore, have decided to host a reunion party for all students of the third years and up during the student exchange program. There will be entertainment provided by a popular band. I hope to see everyone at the party; it will be delightful to know what all my young students have done in their lives so far._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts Boarding School of Scotland_

Mrs. Cho Diggory was sitting on the settee in the living room when she heard the morning post come in. Seating her newborn baby down in his crib, she went and retrieved the mail. Her husband, Cedric, was in his study working at a new development in technology.

Ruffling through bills, postcards, office letters for Cedric, one particular letter caught Cho's eyes. It was an invitation for a school reunion! She has got to tell her friends about this. Reaching for her mobile phone, she texted her three closest friends.

_Mary, Paddy and Liz,_

_Did you get an invitation for the school reunion? I'm definitely coming with Cedric but I'm afraid I have to leave my baby at home with the nanny. How about you guys? What say you?_

_Cho_

Racing upstairs to her bedroom, Cho rifled through her wardrobe, looking for something presentable. It did not say if it was going to be formal or informal, but knowing Dumbledore, it's more of a mixture.

On the night of the reunion party, Cho and her friends, along with their respective partners, arrived at the huge gates of Hogwarts Boarding School.

"Hasn't changed one bit, hasn't it?" commented Cedric as they stepped unto the lush green grass of the front lawn. Entering the Great Hall, the group dispersed to find other classmates, curious as to what they did with their lives after Hogwarts.

Dumbledore was seated on the High Table, along with the school's Deputy Headmistress and other professors. They have all anticipated this night; it was a very good idea of Severus to have a reunion party. Simply ingenious. And hiring a band that used to attend Hogwarts was simply inspiring as well.

Looking at his watch, Dumbledore noticed that they band would be ready to perform. Standing up from his seat and calling for attention, he announced to the Great Hall, "Welcome back to Hogwarts. I'm sure you're all having fun catching up with old classmates and friends. But I guess it's time for the night's entertainment, I am very please to say that the members of this band used to attend this school. Please welcome, The Pariahs!" A polite round of applause echoed through the hall for everyone was busy figuring out who the band members were.

The lights dimmed and darkness engulfed everyone. They heard the soft footsteps of people climbing up on the stage. Suddenly, a spotlight appeared, revealing Ginny Weasley with a microphone on her hand.

"Hello everyone, as you all might know, my name is Ginny Weasley. I'm sure you're all smart enough to figure out who the rest of the band members are, so there's no need for introductions. The song that we're going to play right now is titled 'Sk8r Boi', inspired by this reunion. Hope you all enjoy."

A bodiless voice shouted, "One, two, three, go!" Drums started beating, en electric guitar started playing, along with a bass, and the sound of keyboards was heard. The song was starting.

"_He was a boy_

_She was a girl_

_Can I make it anymore obvious?_

"_He was a punk_

_She did ballet_

_What more can I say?_

"_He wanted her_

_But she'd never tell_

_Secretly she wanted him as well_

"_But all of her friends_

_Stuck up their nose_

_They had a problem with his baggy clothes"_

Cho and her friends shifted uncomfortably as they listened to the song. The scenario that the Weasley girl is singing about sounded familiar…

Bodiless voices joined Ginny as she sang the chorus. It sounded like there were about three voices singing with her.

"_He was a skater boy_

_She said see ya later boy_

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_She had a pretty face_

_But her head was up in space_

_She needed to come back down to earth"_

Ginny took the microphone from its stand and stepped back, the spotlight moving along with her. She now stood next to Ron, her brother, who was playing the bass guitar. Sharing the mic on the stand, Ginny and Ron sang the next verse.

"_Five years from now_

_She sits at home_

_Feeding the baby, she's all alone_

"_She turns on TV_

_Guess who she sees?_

_Skater boy rocking up MTV"_

Stepping away from Ron, Ginny made her way towards a spot a few steps away. Hermione was playing on the keyboard; her fingers were a blur as she kept up with the music. Still ignoring the mic on her hand, Ginny shared the one attached the keyboard and sang with Hermione.

"_She calls up her friends_

_They already know_

_And they've all got tickets to see his show_

"_She tags along_

_Stands in the crowd_

_Looks up at the man that she turned down"_

Ginny was now using the mic that she had been carrying; she was beside Neville who was too busy to sing while he played the drums. Nevertheless, she still stayed with him as she sang the chorus.

"_He was a skater boy_

_She said see ya later boy_

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_Now he's a superstar_

_Slamming on his guitar_

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

"_He was a skater boy_

_She said see ya later boy_

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_Now he's a superstar_

_Slamming on his guitar_

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?"_

During the brief interlude, Cho watched as Ginny resumed her original position. What is she trying to say? It was obvious that this 'skater boy' used to go to school, and seeing as Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Neville is on stage…there is only one person left who wasn't shown. The guy playing the electric guitar. Realizing who the last guy is, Cho's heart constricted.

Ginny prepared herself. She can see that Cho had realized who the last person was. A small, feral smile passed her lips; this is going to be fun. Making eye contact with the girl, Ginny sang.

"_Sorry girl but you missed out_

_Well, tough luck that boy's mine now_

_We are more than just good friends_

_This is how the story ends"_

Still keeping eye contact, Ginny slowly maneuvered herself closer to Harry - the one on the electric guitar.

"_Too bad that you couldn't see_

_See the man that boy could be_

_There is more that meets the eye_

_I see the soul that is inside"_

Harry was now in full view of everyone. A small gasp was heard from where Cho was roughly at but Ginny ignored it. She was too busy gazing into the eyes of her boyfriend. Neville has stopped playing now, along with Hermione and Ron. The only sound that is echoing around the hall is Harry's guitar.

"_He's just a boy_

_And I'm just a girl_

_Can I make it anymore obvious?"_

He stopped playing altogether, just letting Ginny sing with her own speed. She was playing with his hair using her left hand for her right was still clutching the microphone.

"_We are in love_

_Haven't you heard?"_

Extricating her hands from Harry's hair, she faced the crowd and sang.

"_How we rock each other's world…"_

Neville quickly jumped into the music, his drums louder than ever. The same goes for Hermione for her fingers were moving as fast as she could, Ron's stamping foot was the only indication that he was in the music, however, but that's just Ron.

Harry moved to the front of the stage and Ginny replaced the back in its stand. They were now sharing the mic, singing at the same time but with different words.

"_I'm with the skater boy (She's with the skater boy)_

_I said see ya later boy (She said see ya later boy)_

_I'll be backstage after the show_

_I'll be at a studio (You'll be at the studio)_

_Singing the song we wrote (Singing the song we wrote)_

_About a girl you used to know (About a girl I used to know)_

"_I'm with the skater boy (She's with the skater boy)_

_I said see ya later boy (She said see ya later boy)_

_I'll be backstage after the show_

_I'll be at a studio (You'll be at the studio)_

_Singing the song we wrote (Singing the song we wrote)_

_About a girl you used to know (About a girl I used to know)"_

The song finished. Cheers erupted in the Hall. Cho cried freely. She had missed her chance with Harry and now she's regretting it. She could see that he's very happy now with Ginny Weasley. Maybe, if she didn't listen to her friends that day he was going to ask her to the ball, maybe – just maybe – she would be the one up there singing with him on the stage.

**A/N: To those who haven't noticed yet, there is no magic in this story. Hogwarts is just a normal boarding school in Scotland, the only thing magical about it is its eccentric headmaster and it being a castle.**

**Please review guys. I want to know if you like this story. Have I got any mistakes or does anything sound confusing…just let me know via review.**

**Update 3.11.2008: Thanks for all who have reviewed so far, and a special thanks to taloonfoot357 who has pointed out to me that I should put the name of the singer. I forgot about that... So, "Skater Boy" is by avril Lavigne, it's quite obvious. I chnged the neding a little bit for Harry's part but it is still all Avril's. Thanks all!**


End file.
